Perfect Match
by csinycastle85
Summary: What if our favorite duo had met as college seniors? T for the most part unless otherwise noted at the start of the chapters
1. Matchup

Title: Perfect Match

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. _**Just to be on the safe side the film, The Bachelor is owned by New Line Cinema which is a subsidiary of Warner Bros.**_

Authors Note: A total AU story idea that came to my mind and was written towards the end of the term I was about to finish. I have read a few stories of our favorite duo meeting and getting together in high school, why not college? For this story both Alex and Bobby are about the same age, twenty-two (Bobby's birth year adjusted to 1968). In the story Alex is from a rich family and Bobby did not go into the Army. The Beta Upsilon Chapter at Columbia is now inactive but I do not mean any disregard. Not beta'd any mistakes made are my own.

A/N 2: This story is similar a film from late 1990s, _The Bachelor _starring Chris O'Donnell and Renee Zellweger.

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: T (T+ for innuendo)

Chapter 1: Matchup

~Story starts late March-1990~

Robert "Bobby" Goren was nervous. Sure he had been to a few frat parties during his time at Columbia but this particular 21+ party hosted by his fellow brothers at Delta Upsilon was outrageous. It was thrown in honor of the graduating seniors.

Bobby and Lewis were having a good time chatting with the guys at the sports games area and dancing every now and then.

Meanwhile on the other side of the house at the makeshift bar sat Alexandra "Alex" Eames with her best friend, Francisca "Frannie" Veldez trying to have a good time but was fretting.

"Frannie what I am going to do? If I don't get find a guy and get engaged soon and married right after graduation I am going to lose my inheritance which you know I plan to use towards law school."

Alex was from a well to do family did not want just any guy she had to be selective of course. The problem was that the guys she _**had**_picked either ditched her when they found out it was about or she had to dump guys because they were in it for the money.

"Chill Lexy, we will find you a guy, don't worry," said Frannie and she began her visual search. When she spotted him she piped up, "You know as a matter of fact I think I spotted your Mr. Right."

"Huh? Where?" asked Alex when she heard what her friend said.

"Over there by the foosball table, the tallest one of the bunch."

Alex didn't have to do much searching and she saw him.

_Wow Frannie might be right, he perhaps is Mr. Right. Look at the smile and those curls, wonder what it would be like to run my fingers through there. Whoa there Alex best to do one thing at a time and go and introduce yourself first._

"Thanks Frannie I owe you big time!" exclaimed Alex as she stood up and smoothed out her outfit and made her way over.

Frannie egged her on_ Go get him girl!_

As she was walking over Lewis caught sight of her, whistled and alerted Bobby.

"Yo Bobby a major hottie is headed your way."

Bobby turned around just in time see what Lewis was talking about. A hot petite blond was sashaying towards him; the same one he has had a crush on since his sophomore year.

"Why hello there handsome, what's your name?"

Bobby swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "Bobby."

"Well Bobby, I am Alex. Why don't we go and get a drink and we can chat in private," said Alex in a foxy voice.

The moment he felt her hand on his arm he shivers in his spine.

As Lewis and a few of their friends whistled a lot went through Bobby's mind.

_There is something I like about her; maybe it is the way she takes charge._

They chatted for a few hours and got drinks in between; when the time was right he led to her to a room the brothers set aside for this type of occasion. The moment the door closed their lips crashed and electricity tore their bodies. It was only later when they came apart to get some air into their lungs, did he notice what she had on; a strapless mini dress hugged her curves and showed the right amount of cleavage. He reaches back and finds the zipper and undresses her only to find her in sensuous lingerie; it wasn't long before they were in bed engaging in protected intercourse.

-x-

Next morning when they woke up tangled with each other, Bobby's guilty consciousness bugged him as she watched her sleep.

_I seriously took advantage of the most beautiful girl even as she was inebriated I will be lucky if she even forgives me._

In the meantime Alex with her eyes still closed even though she was awake felt guilty herself.

_I only wanted to see if he would respond if I put the moves on him and wound up seducing him to sleep with me I am not sure if I will even have a chance where he will speak to me again. _

Following their deep thoughts both of them decided to ask for forgiveness.

When both looked into the other eyes both said at the same time, "Sorry" causing the other smile.

Bobby spoke up first.

"Look I am sorry I took advantage of you whilst you were drunk and that's not how I normally am. I usually get to know the girl first before even sharing a first kiss and more over getting her in bed. I hope you forgive me."

No sooner had Bobby finished Alex spoke up. 

"I forgive you and I am the one who should be sorry. I became over excited and let my judgment get impaired. Will forgive me?"

Bobby smiled and said, "Yes I forgive but I feel like you have something else you wanted to say."

Alex raised her eyebrows.

_He has the ability to tell I have ulterior motives? Wow he's good._

"Um you're right I do, I have a good reason for what happened last night."

"Okay let's hear it maybe I will be able to help."

Alex took a deep breath and said, "Well I think you heard of the Eames Family Steel Inc. right?"

"Yes I have and you're the youngest of two children right?"

"Yes I am and you know I have been more than privileged. However, my parents, grandparents, and great grand parents firmly believe in marrying young will lead to longer happier marriages. My big brother Joshua is already happily married and he and his wife are expecting their first child. Now the pressure is on me to get engaged before graduation and married shortly thereafter and," said Alex but was interrupted.

"I will be happy to help, because I also happen to have had a crush on you for the past two years, but I stayed away since you were in relationships."

Alex was floored; the guy she had entranced had liked her for awhile but was sweet enough to keep his distance.

Subsequently they got out of the bed and got dressed they headed out and quickly put together a plan for the next few weeks.

During which time the two also getting to know each other. As it turn out that both attended rival high schools otherwise they might have gotten together sooner. Bobby found out that Alex had a major sweet tooth and yet somehow she managed to stay slender. Alex found that she like tall guys … a lot and she loved having her own teddy bear.

Their friends were more than supportive in their plan including Frannie. They knew they were perfect for each other when they saw Alex and Bobby together.

Their plan went according to plan and the two put on an act when they thought needed to especially her father's colleagues, employees or her even her family might be.

Everything was going well, except for one little problem; spending a lot of time together hanging out and studying for finals his crush on her led to deeper feelings; he had fallen in love with her (what he hadn't realized was that Alex had genuinely fallen in love with him as well).

So he decided the change the setup engagement being moved up from week before graduation to last week of April and from a restaurant locale to a more intimate setting. He had talked to Frannie and she promised not to tell of.

One day as he was getting at ring store with Frannie getting an expert advice on the best ring for their setup engagement he saw movement from the corner of his eye.

"I suggest getting her something in yellow gold and…"

That was all he heard when he temporarily tuned her out and watched the scene outside. An elderly outside the store walk by holding hands and seemingly in love with each other.

"Bobby, are you okay?" asked Frannie.

"Yeah I am."

Afterwards he looked back at the cases and found perfect ring.

"Frannie, how about this one?" asked Bobby pointing.

When Frannie saw the ring he was pointing she gasped and said, "Yes the one you picked will fit her perfectly. Good job Bobby, see you don't even need my help."

Bobby grinned as he flagged over the salesperson. Within minutes he had purchased the ring and was on his way to plan the last part, the rooftop dinner a top the Empire State Building. He was going to do with a tux and vest and have the tie undone.

Over the next few days the planning was complete. All that was missing now was getting Alex ready (which Frannie promised to get done) to the destination (which a friend of his Carlo will be the chauffeur and Lewis to be the escort.

When Bobby saw Alex exit the elevator, he was in awe, she had on a satin marine strapless dress that stopped at the knee; she was like a vision that stepped out of his dream, yet it was all for real.

Following a simple and romantic meal and a little bit of dancing the two found themselves at the observation area overlooking the breathtaking views of the NYC skyline.

Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Alex smiled as she snuggled into his frame.

All of a sudden unwrapped his arms from her waist and gently turned her around and had her facing him.

"Lexy do you know how incredible you look tonight?"

Alex blushed when he said that and he continued.

"There is only one thing I want to say and that is how much I love you. I thought that I was more than happy to help you. But I didn't realize how quickly I would fall in love with you in such a short amount of time. So what I am about to say next is from the bottom of my heart."

_Oh my word, is he about to do what I think is about to do?_

Holding her hands Bobby got down on one knee and Alex gasped as he asked, "Miss Alexandra Lauren Eames, I love you will you do the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Tears were falling down Alex's face as she was having trouble finding her voice; that was until she saw the ring; a 1/2 Carat Certified Diamond Ring set in Yellow Gold.

Following a few minutes of silence she found her voice and answered as she was crying tears of joy, "Bobby in the few weeks I have been with you has made me happiest girl for the first time in a long time. Yes most definitely yes I will marry Robert Osiris Goren!"

When he heard her answer he smiled and took the ring out of the box and slid it on to her finger. 

He then stood up and gave her a quick kiss and enveloped her in his arms. After a brief hug they came apart and Bobby pulled her in and gave her a sweet kiss in which she deepened.

A short time later whilst they were getting air into their lungs they both saw nothing but love in each other's eyes.

A few minutes later as they had their foreheads against each other Alex asked, "You know the next step right?"

Bobby replied, "Yes meeting your parents."

"Don't worry they will love you and since you are getting your major in accounting, I wouldn't be surprised if my father offered you a position."

Bobby smiled that he picked her up and carried over to the elevator and headed to their first night as engaged couple together.

A/N 3: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of "Perfect Match"! More to come later.


	2. Meeting the Parents and Nuptials

Title: Perfect Match

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring, Bridal Chorus, Canon in D and Wedding March are owned by J.S. Bach, Johann Pachelbel, Richard Wagner and Felix Mendelssohn respectively. _**Just to be on the safe side the film, The Bachelor is owned by New Line Cinema which is a subsidiary of Warner Bros.**_

Authors Note: This movie is similar a film from late 1990s, _The Bachelor _starring Chris O'Donnell and Renee Zellweger.

A/N 2: SoHo Grand Hotel is located near Broadway and Time Square. Not beta'd any mistakes made are my own.

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: T (M at the end)

Chapter 2: Meeting the Parents and Nuptials

* * *

Two days later Alex knew it was time to notify her parents.

"Hello Eames residence, Joshua speaking."

"Hey Josh it's Lexy. How is Lena?"

"Hey Lexy how is it going sis? Lena is doing great she glows beautifully."

"That's great I cannot wait meet my niece or nephew and I am pretty good."

"Yeah ready for graduation?"

"Yep.

"Any luck finding a guy?"

"Yeah as a matter I did, his name is Robert Goren but goes by Bobby. I need to talk to mom or dad about it."

"Okay mom's right here."

A few seconds later, "Alexandra Joshua tells me you have something you want to tell me. Were you able to accomplish what we asked of you?"

"Yes mother," said Alex.

"So you are engaged and he is a good guy, unlike the last time."

"Yes mother," said Alex ignoring the last part her mother said as she wanted to forget the fiasco and said, "I want to bring by and introduce him to you and dad."

"Okay how about night tonight, while your brother is in town."

"Um okay that will work I will let him know."

Hanging up the phone she went to find Bobby and let him know.

Bobby in the meantime was at his favorite study location at the shady area on campus quad studying for his four accounting exams.

Twenty minutes later he heard a familiar voice him.

"Hey sweets how are you?" asked Alex wrapping her arms around his.

"I am good how about you?" asked Bobby when he turned around and gave her a quick kiss and then rapidly had her sitting in his lap.

With her arms around him she asked, "How's studying going?"

"Good. I can feel it in my bones I am going to ace them."

"That's awesome. Um sweetheart what is your schedule like tonight?"

"Well I was supposed to be a fundraiser with my fellow brothers, however, they had to reschedule."

"Good cause my mom invited us to dinner tonight and wanted me to bring you."

"Okay I'm looking forward to meeting my in-laws. What time should we arrive?"

"Dinner with the Eames Family starts 7 pm sharp so 6:30 pm?"

"I will pick you up at 6 so that gives us some alone time. Don't worry I get out my best tuxedo."

"You're the best fiancé ever!"

A few hours later Alex and Bobby had arrived at the Eames family mansion. Bobby had brought wine for dinner and flowers for her mother.

"Do I look okay?" asked Bobby a bit nervous.

"You look fine. Besides I know you they will love you the moment they see you."

Bobby took a deep breath and calmed down.

Right when Alex's brother opened Bobby's nervousness seemed to have disappeared

"Hey Lexy!" said Joshua giving his baby sister a big hug.

"Hey big brother!" exclaimed Alex returning her brother's hug.

Whilst watching the exchanged Bobby thought, _they must have been very close growing up._

"You must be Bobby Goren the guy who stole my sister's heart," said Josh in a teasing a voice and putting out his hand.

Bobby smiled; he liked his sense of humor.

"Yes I am, you must be Alex's brother Josh," said Bobby shaking his hand.

No sooner had he stepped in the door and was greeted by Alex's parents did his nervousness completely dissipate.

All through out the night Bobby found carrying conversation with his soon-to-be in-laws was easier than he had thought.

Thus the wedding planning began that night as Alex, Andrea, and Lena all began to brainstorm ideas.

-x-

It seemed like their three month engagement had passed by in a blink of in eye gifts and congratulations came pouring in after the engagement was announced in newspapers in New York and other states where Alex's relatives lived.

Three days before the parties and the wedding, the duo were relaxing in their new penthouse, paid for by her parents. Whilst enjoying their snuggling time both glanced at their keepsake invitation and enjoying their last days as single people.

* * *

_Mr. and Mrs. John Eames_  
_have the honor of announcing  
the marriage of their daughter  
Alexandra Lauren Eames  
to  
Robert Osiris Goren  
on Twenty-Fifth of August__  
__One Thousand and Ninety_

_At half past four in the afternoon__  
__the at St. Peter's Cathedral__  
__Manhattan, New York_

_Reception to follow at the SoHo Grand Hotel Harbor Room_

* * *

"Can you believe how fast our engagement has gone by?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah I know good thing I convinced my mom to let us have a few months of engagement rather than a few weeks. She knows I wanted it to be absolutely perfect."

Bobby only smiled at Alex and leaned and gave her a languid kiss.

As soon as the maid of honor Frannie and Alex's cousin and dual bridesmaid and flower girl Alina had made her way to her place as Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring concluded, the Bridal Chorus began playing and the guests stood up.

Bobby who was in a simple but chic tuxedo, stood with Lewis the best man and Josh the groomsman. The moment when Bobby saw Alex on her dad's arms he felt like he was floating on air. Alex looked like a goddess in her white taffeta strapless A-line gown with beaded lace bust and fitted draped bodice with chapel train. Although her face was covered by an elbow length veil he could see she was glowing with happiness and when he saw her smile at him his heart skipped a beat.

When Alex and John reached the front of the church altar he opened the veil give Alex a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "I love you Lexy" before closing the veil.

The minister and Bobby then stepped forward and the minister asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," said John and he gave Alex's hand to Bobby and added, "Take care of her."

"I will sir."

John then went and sat with Andrea and Lena as the Minister began the ceremony.

As the Canon in D was being played slowly and quietly all throughout the ceremony as background music Bobby couldn't help stealing glances from his beautiful bride.

Once the Minister asked them to join hands, Alex handed her rose bouquet to Frannie and joined hands with Bobby.

Throughout most of the ceremony Alex and Bobby could only see each other like no one else existed.

As soon as they exchanged touching vows, exchanged rings and said their I do's and the minister pronounced them husband and wife, they had a grin a mile wide.

As soon as Bobby was allowed to his kiss bride, he wasted no time; he opened the veil, placed his hands on her waist and brought her in for a sweet kiss.

It became even more official when the minister pronounced, "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Robert Osiris Goren."

The guests stood up and clapped as the newlyweds made their way down as husband and wife.

The reception afterwards was spectacular; with help from Lena, the reception had an old fashioned feel mixed in with eighties feel. However, Bobby was looking forward to spending time with his wife following the reception.

After having fun for many hours fulfilling traditions, and being showered with rice as they ran out of the reception room, they headed to the honeymoon suite.

As soon as they reached the suite, Bobby wrapped his arms around Alex and gave her a loving kiss which Alex deepened immediately.

When they came apart, Bobby went to the mini-bar, and got the bottle of champagne. Uncorking it he poured into two champagne flutes and walked over and gave one to Alex. They intertwined their arms and drank a little bit of it.

Subsequently Alex gazed into Bobby's eyes and in a low sexy whisper she said, "I have surprise planned for you Mr. Goren but I need to go and get ready. Why don't you make yourself comfortable while you wait, hm?"

Bobby nodded with anticipation and replied, "I will be waiting Mrs. Goren."

Alex turned around and walked towards the bathroom and swaying her hips at him while she was at it.

A short time later the bathroom opened and Alex stepped out. As she sashayed her way towards the king sized bed she made eye contact with Bobby. When she got on to the bed, she placed her hands on his clean shaven faced, caressed the smoothness of his cheeks and pulled him in for a teasing kiss which was instantly turned into a tongue battle for dominance the moment Bobby parted his lips.

They wanted to keep going but had to pull apart to get some air into their lungs. Following a short time of leaning head to head Alex began to undo the ties on the robe; once that was the robe was untied she let the garment fall off her body and reveal her nude body and rack.

When he saw his wife…_his beautiful wife_ naked he was completely entranced. Seeing the fullness of her bare breasts matched with the naughty look on her face caused his member to harden within seconds. Whilst no sooner did he see her hands roam her body and began to massage her mounds the animal in him to come out and he held on to her waist and pulled her on top of him. The moment their lips crashed upon each other they consummated their marriage far into the night.

* * *

A/N 3: Thank you for reading chapter 2 of "Perfect Match"! As always reviews are appreciated as it helps feed my muse!


	3. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Title: Perfect Match

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. _**Just to be on the safe side the film, The Bachelor is owned by New Line Cinema which is a subsidiary of Warner Bros.**_

Authors Note: This movie is similar a film from late 1990s, _The Bachelor _starring Chris O'Donnell and Renee Zellweger.

A/N 2: Not beta'd any mistakes made are my own.

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: T

Epilogue: Ten Years Later

* * *

-Story picks in 2000-

Bobby arrived just in time for closing arguments and sat in the last seat in the back row.

"So to the esteemed members of the jury I do not have much more to add except you have seen with your eyes all the evidence presented and the testimony given you can clearly see the crime the suspect committed in suffocating little Haley Corin. I ask of you to convict the dirt bag," said Alex pointing to the defendant and briefly making eye contact with the suspect and then with the jury, "of all charges, and give the justice little Haley and her family deserves. Thank you."

As she went to sit down and the defense lawyer went up to say his closing arguments, ADA Alexandra Eames (she had kept her maiden name for professional reasons) felt like she had another victory to add to her belt.

Bobby Goren couldn't have asked for a better life. He is married to the most beautiful woman and who kept on surprising him everyday.

In his opinion (and her family's) she was also the most intelligent lawyer ever to grace Queen's Homicide precinct.

Following their return from an all expenses paid roundtrip romantic honeymoon to Bora Bora, their life kept getting better.

As she had predicted her father offered Bobby an accounting position within the family business right when they got back and Bobby humbly accepted.

Six months later as she was getting ready for law school the newlyweds and her family received great news … Alex was pregnant! The news came right after her sister-in-law gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and in which Josh and Lena named her Alexandra Jodi Eames and made her and Bobby godparents to little Alex.

Between her working at the law office of her father's friend, studying for the exams to get into law school and him working, they got ready for their own impending bundle of joy; they also found out they were having twins!

Nine months on an early and mild September morning, Alex gave birth to fraternal twins, Isabella Andrea and John Ryan Goren. Andrea and Lena were more than supportive in helping to watch the kids as she was working on her degree.

A few years later after Alex had been made senior partner at the same law firm where she worked for before law school and Bobby had been promoted to senior accounting manager three years later, they decided to try again, this time Alex was pregnant and gave birth to twins again, Robert Osiris Goren Jr. and Ashli Samantha Goren.

-x-

Even after ten years of marriage and four kids later, they were still very much in love with each other more so then when they first got married.

From what he heard it shouldn't take long to convict so today for their tenth wedding anniversary and he was going to take her to someplace special.

Since he had been promoted to the Eames Family Steel Inc.'s CFO (with Joshua becoming President and CEO), he was going to take her on a five day trip to St. Kitts and Nevis for their second honeymoon. He had already arranged his leave of absence and secretly arranged with her boss DA Donna Beckworth once the case was over.

When the judge adjourned so the jury could go and deliberate, Bobby got up and walked over to Alex and stealthily place his hand over her eyes.

"Who's there?" asked a startled Alex.

"Take a guess my sweets."

Alex smiled as soon as she heard Bobby's smooth voice and the moment she whipped around she gave a quick kiss on the lips followed by a hug.

"Are you happy to see me?"

"Yep you better believe it."

"I take it will be another easy victory?"

"Darn right."

They chatted for a bit fifteen minutes when the bailiff announced a verdict has been reached.

"I guess there is my answer right there. Good luck sweetie."

Court room spectators stood as the jury members came in and sat down when all have seated. Then the judge in the case, Judge Henrietta Sleck asked, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

Jury foreman said, "We have your honor."

The foreman gave the bailiff the piece of paper and he handed it to the judge, the judge looked at it and nodded, then handed it back to the bailiff to give back to the jury foreman.

"Will the defendant please stand."

Malthus Sloan along with his lawyer stood.

"What do you find the defendant?"

"We jury find the defendant Malthus Sloan guilty of aggravated manslaughter in the first degree of Haley Corin."

There was a big sigh of relief when the verdict was read and the judged said, "Sentencing will be in two weeks. Thank you to the members of the diligent jury, you are now excused. This court is adjourned."

With that the defendant was lead away by two bailiffs.

It wasn't long before Alex and Bobby had dropped their kids off with their grandparents and they were off to their second honeymoon.

Yes they had found a perfect match in each other.

-End-

* * *

A/N 3: Thank you for reading the epilogue of "Perfect Match"! As always reviews are appreciated as it helps feed my muse!


End file.
